Talk:Sviatoslav Republic/@comment-24903406-20160923002049
Tushino Air Base, Hangar 72, Runway 71 ---- Many new aircraft line the runway of the north sector of the Tushino Air Base. Military officials and commissars gather to marvel at the new machines, all in all it feels like an air show... except one that holds a dark secret. 3 new jet aircraft are parked on the tarmac. The latest creations born from the Morozov Design Bureau, the Morozov S-51MS Stalina, Morozov S-52MS Sturmovik, and the Morozov T-10 Krasnaya Zvezda. A few feet down from the aircraft, many new never before seen helicopter modele stand gleaming in the sunlight. Statistics rundown: Morozov S-51MS Stalina An air superiority fighter, created in the wake of the joint CCCP-HYDRAXIS dogfight simulation exercizes. Mainly built to work along side the ST-I, these planes will be piloted by the best pilots in the VVS only. A conventional version will he made soon. *4x 122mm railguns mounted on two swiveling mounts on the underside of the aircraft. The railguns can fire conventional warheads or plasma tipped munitions. The guns are able to swivel around 180°, giving them the ability to hit targets behind the aircraft, or can depress -20° for ground attacks. '*4x 76mm laser cannons mounted under the wings closer to the front of the plane. '*3x double barreled 30mm laser guns mounted in turrets which can turn 360°, giving the pilot the ability to pester targets that are either behind or beside him. *2x micro missile launchers mounted in the wings. These can fire micro missiles which can deter any attack aircraft for a few minutes. Based off of the HYDRAXIS counterpart. *3x pylons each mounted on the wings. These can carry many types of munitions, for example plasma bombs, atomic warheads etc. They carry 6 plasma tipped air to air missiles currently. '''*Internal weapons bay in the fuselage allows the aircraft to carry more warheads or missiles. ---- *Morozov S-52MS Sturmovik A heavy ground attack aircraft. This plane packs a massive punch, wielding 2x 152mm railguns which can fire plasma tipped warheads, aiming to cause massive damage to ground forces. The plane is also equipped with "smaller" weaponry aswell, including rapid firing lasers and weapon pylons, which can drop many anti ground forces munitions. *2x 152mm railguns which can fire plasma warheads. Mounted on swivel mounts which can turn 180° and depress -25°. These are designed to inflict massive damage on enemy armor and heavy fortifications. *2x 100mm laser cannons mounted in fixed mounted on underwing pylons. These make quick work of trucks, infantry and other light to medium fortifications. *2x 57mm lasers mounted near the nose. Designed to fend off against enemy aircraft. *2x 30mm laser guns, mounted in one turret on the rear fuselage and one under the nose. Good for strafe attacks. *1x micro missile launcher mounted in the centeal fuselage line. *6x underwing pylons, two of which are occupied by the 100mm lasers. These can carry all kinds of conventional warheads or special munitons such as atomic or plasma projectiles. Currently occupied by plasma tipped air to air missiles. *Central internal weapons bay, which can carry any type or warhead. ---- *Morozov T-10 Krasnaya Zvezda After the joint CCCP-HYDRAXIS dogfight exercises, Vladimir Kremov (lead pilot in the VVS) sought to aquire an aircraft more advanced than his previous ST-I. This aircraft was custom ordered by Kremov and will not be mass produced, only 3 or so units will be built. An advanced air superiority fighter based off of the S-51MS fuselage, this plane sports forward swept wings, the first to be seen on any aircraft operated and serviced by the VVS. It has an miniaturized atomic reactor which can pump out enough power to make this plane reach almost Mach 13. Special instruments allow the pilot to withstand extreme amounts of G and can pull tight maneuvers. All in all the aircraft is the most advanced the Morozov designers have produced, and will further be lethal with an extremely skilled pilot behind the controls. * 2x 100mm plasma cannons mounted on swiveling turrets. These hit hard and fire fast, able to inflict serious damage to opposing planes. *2x 76mm lasers mounted near the nose, for pestering and rapid fire attacks. *2x micro missile launchers in the wings, able to fire swarms of micro missiles to deter attacks. *30mm laser turrets mounted on the wings and under the nose. Remotely operated or controlled by an AI. *Decoy launcher in the central fuselage. This can launch a spread of decoys to cool computers, radar, tracking systems and AIs. *6x pylons for other warheads, currently mounting air to air missiles. *Internal weapons bay. Able to carry more munitions or missiles. ---- These aircraft are expected to serve the VVS well, and to accomplish any mission tasked with the pilots.